User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - Behind the Curtain, Within the Shadows
'The Marksmen' Snipers. Marksmen trained to shoot enemies from far, from concealment. Having one as an ally is an invaluable asset, while encountering them as an enemy brings significant impact on morale. In the seas, a special kind of warship - submarines - were often likened to snipers, down to role and their expertise in concealment and firing far from where the enemy could reach. The difference - they are man and machine. Today is a story of a day where man and machine meet. In a firing range, of all places. Imuya: "Commander, you're alone today again?" Admiral: "Oh, good day Imuya. Well, to be fair, you submariners are the only other personnel I explicitly allowed access into the range so... yeah." Imuya: "Is that an indirect way of asking us to be your company?" Iku: "Admiral!!! We've been so busy today. I want to play with you-''nanoooo''!" (Grabs the Admiral's legs while he is staying prone.) Admiral (shaking Iku off his legs): "Hey, hey, Iku, quit it or you're going to get a literal boot to the face." Iku: "No-''nano''! Let's play all day today-''nanoooo''!!!" Admiral: "That's it, you're getting one." (lightly kicks Iku in the face) Iku: "Ouch! Admiral, that was so mean!" Admiral (gets up): "A general rule of thumb, in case you forget: You. Do. Not. Disturb. Soldiers. When they have. A GODDAMN GUN WITH THE SAFETY OFF." (while repeatedly flicking Iku's forehead with his finger) Iku: "Ow! Ow! Ow!!! Admiral, you're a jerk." (pouts) Admiral: "Safety isn't something to be taken lightly, you as a submariner should know this above all else. Especially from the you who proclaim to be the 'sniper of the sea'." Iku (still pouting): "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, hmph." Admiral: "All things said and done, what's the sitrep for today?" (Hearing this line, the faces of the submariners turn into serious expressions.) Imuya: "Normal, nothing much to report from my observation of our carriers. Though in general the base is starting to go into the Summer mood so I suppose it's time to be more mindful of the loonier ones once the season fully kicks in... I'm thinking of the First CarDiv as I'm saying this." Admiral: "Summer is a pretty wild season, I see." Iku: "The usually misbehaving cruisers are awfully quiet. Iku suspects they're preparing themselves for the season-''nano''. Ah, but Sendai-''san'' is a bit too slick for me to observe, though she being loud as usual doesn't really help hiding what she is usually up to. Jintsuu-''san'' is helping to keep her in check, though. By the way Maya-''san'' just smuggled into her quarters some new stash of magazines-''nano''~" Admiral: "I don't need to know that..." Hachi: "Rumors has it that Yamato-''san'' is preparing herself some swimwear for the season. I don't know if Haruna-''san'' plans to do the same or not, but watch out. The Fusou sisters got their swimwear ready quite early, surprisingly. Also, Admiral, if you'd like to know... Italia-''san'' has a pretty alluring outfit." Admiral: "Why do I have to know about their swimsuits?" Goya: "Goya is really happy to be observing the destroyers-''dechi.'' They're so well-behaved... well, some of them won't really be acting as part of the disciplinary action team otherwise. Watching the bigger shipgirls getting scolded by the likes of Kasumi-''san'' was pretty funny to see-''dechi''. Though, well, some of them aren't exactly nice girls... Admiral, lately I notice a certain destroyer has been looking at you with funny eyes. At times it seemed like she's in a trance. Strangely though I can't get myself to tracking her further to investigate why..." Admiral: "Oh? Who might this shipgirl be?" Goya: "It's... Teruzuki dechi." Admiral: "Teruzuki?" Goya: "I don't think it's just me who notices this, Admiral. I tried approaching Choukai-''san'' casually about this since I did recall her saying something about 'a destroyer looking at the Admiral longingly with eyes as empty as the Abyss' in her report in the past operation; but the reason why you didn't notice this part, Admiral, was because Choukai-''san'' omitted it in your copy of the report-''dechi''." Admiral: "And why would Choukai-''san'' do that?" Goya: "She says she isn't even sure about it, also that the harshness of our operations last Spring might be clouding her opinion about that." Admiral: "Hmm... this is interesting." Goya: "Do you want to talk to her about it-''dechi''?" Admiral: "Since this is the first time I heard about it and it seems there's already a possible clue in advance that can help us, I guess I'd better do. Also, Goya..." Goya: "Yes?" Admiral: "What do you mean by not being able to track Teruzuki?" Goya: "Um... that, it's just that sometimes her presence just simply, like, disappears you know? You know that feel when you suspect something big is below you but your sonar just cannot pick it up for whatever reason?" The Admiral raises an eyebrow. The rest of the submariners return her a "No, we don't" look. Admiral: "Disappearing... just like that?" Goya: "Yes-''dechi''. But that's not all, Admiral. You know how do I know she somehow simply disappears at times? Because during those times when she does there's suddenly a lot more Abyssals near our naval base..." Admiral: "What..." Imuya: "Could it be that her disappearance and the sudden influx of Abyssals near our waters have a correlation?" Hachi: "That theory feels like the change of tide according to the moon phases." Admiral: "Then I guess we should start moving now. Are Ro and Maruyu here?" Ro: "Yes!" Maruyu: "Awaiting orders, Captain!" Admiral: "All right, listen up everyone. The four of you (pointing at Imuya, Hachi, Goya and Iku) are to resume your observation on the fleet after this. But before that I'm going to place extra caution on Teruzuki, so we'll need to come up with something... Goya, contact Choukai, tell her to meet us in private and have nobody else know we're summoning her. Not even her sisters. Maruyu and Ro, you're going to join us in this, so we'll get down to the table with Choukai for discussion and decide your roles from there." -- 'The Black Room' Choukai walks down a dark corridor. Not really certain of what she is about to be greeted with as the Admiral had summoned her in the afternoon, she reaches her hand to her searchlights... "Do not, in any circumstances, turn on your searchlights coming down here." ... only to put it back down. Choosing to trust senses and instinct, she pushes forward. She then arrives at a door... ... and opens it. The room has only one light, and it only lights up the table in the middle of the room. There were some figures surrounding the table, but Choukai, thankful for trusting her senses, immediately recognizes the silhouettes. Admiral: "Thank you for managing to come here, Choukai. Come here and have a seat. Also sorry for this suspicious-looking room with a suspicious aura, but yeah this is a room where I delegate some... matters I don't really want to talk about in office." Choukai: "Commander-''san'', this room is... I never knew this room existed in the naval base." Admiral: "It doesn't, Choukai. Also, I'm telling you this now so that you understand what I'm trying to say here. This room does not exist. There was no dark corridor, we were not here. We are not going to remember we ever met here, nor do we shall acknowledge that this meeting ever happened and everything inside here. Whatever goes on here... stays here. Not even by your word of mouth shall any of it get out. Are we clear?" Choukai flinches a bit upon hearing this. Choukai: "... Commander-''san'', don't tell me I'm here for a...?" Admiral: "If you understand then that's good. We need you here as a key witness, therefore acting as an informant. I believe you would want to know what kind of information we are seeking from you so I'll say it right out. Choukai-''san.'' I got word that you were saying that someone was looking at me in a suspicious way during our Spring operations and it was supposed to be in your report, but it was omitted in my copy of it. Is this true?" Sweat trickles down Choukai's temples. Choukai: "That... um..." Goya: "Choukai-''san'', I'm sorry-''dechi''. But you do know it wouldn't do you well to hide it from the Admiral..." Choukai: "Yes... Commander-''san''. I'm sorry for keeping it from you..." Admiral: "Choukai-''san'', I believe you have good memory. I might have dismissed that entry hadn't it been omitted as a random everyday happening around here. I mean, it's not as if that one sister of yours haven't been giving me the funny looks at times I chose to ignore her, and she's just one example. But Goya here have news that we all wish it was not true. Goya, if you would impart these to her?" Goya nods. She then proceeds to whisper into Choukai's ears about the news. Choukai: "... No way..." Admiral: "That's what we're all here for. Right now what I want everyone here to do is to keep ourselves vigilant over this matter. Also the the sudden increase of Abyssals near our waters happening like the tide phase... I wish it wasn't all related to your information. So here's what I have in mind... ladies, if you would hear me out." The rest of them nod. Admiral: "Choukai, for the time being I thank you for confirming our bits of learned information. As for the rest of you four submariners, you are to go about your usual tasks... but Goya, when it happens again, I want you to immediately inform Ro so that she can immediately start on reconnaisance. Ro, you will be operating with Maruyu as your backup. Be wary of any signs of aggression, our objective is a destroyer after all. If you get compromised, bail out immediately. Are we clear on this?" Ro: "Understood!" Maruyu: "Roger that, Captain!" Choukai: "Um, Commander-''san'', what about me...?" Admiral: "You can be dismissed for now. But do remember, nothing that we talk here must go out." Choukai: "Y-yes!" Choukai exits the room. As the doors to the room closes, the Admiral has a glint in his eyes as he raises his head, where the lights illuminate some of his facial features. Admiral: (... I'm sorry, Choukai-san. I have to make it that you literally won't be able to recall whatever is going on here. And remember where is this place, or that it ever existed at all. Sometimes I wish you were a submariner so that I don't have to do this to you...) Choukai walks down the dark corridor. As she almost reaches the light at the other end, she suddenly feels a surge of intent. Choukai: (!!!... What the--) Unable to react in time, Choukai suddenly finds herself blacked out. -- ... ...... ......... Moments later. Choukai: ".... mmn... kuh... what... what happened? I... I think I recall meeting with Commander-''san'' a moment ago... did I fall asleep on this bench? Hmm... oh! It's almost dusk. If I don't return now they'll be asking where I wandered off to..." She then gets up and walks off. Somewhere in the shades, someone watches on as she goes. Akitsu Maru: (Admiral-dono. Even if this is a necessary evil, even I don't feel comfortable with what we need to do. You are frightening in various ways.) ......... ...... ... -- 'Intermission 1' ... haaa... fuuuu... Uuuu... what have I done these past few days...? During the times Admiral was injured, every time he goes to clean his wounds. I am the absolute worst... ...But those screams. Those screams!!! He is in pain! Oh...! Such pleasure!!! No... please... no. You're not me!' Oh no? I AM you and you ARE me. You are just a different me. I'm just another you. How could you say that!? I-I am not a sick enough person to get off on the Admiral's screams of pain!! No! I'm not like that! No, no, no, noooo!!! Ahahahahahaha...!!! It felt good, right, me? Right? Riiighhhttt!!!?? You even came! Ahahahaha...!! It was that good, right!? '' Stop, please... -- '''Intermission 2 [ Current theme for this section. ] ... ...... ......... ............ '"I smell some interesting... souls in your place, my boy. Also it's been a year since I sent you there, how are you faring now I wonder? Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." ............ ......... ...... ... -- (A/N: And done. And today on July 30, 2016 will be one year since I started Kancolle. Man, time flies.) Category:Blog posts